


Безрассудно, отчаянно, жадно

by bonaqua



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Het, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonaqua/pseuds/bonaqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джейн проблемы с соблазнением объекта, и Брандт помогает ей разговорами по передатчику. У Брандта очень грязный язык, мысли еще грязнее, и у него нет проблем с тем, что вся команда об этом узнает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безрассудно, отчаянно, жадно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Needy, Desperate, Greedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340314) by [havent_got_a_clue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havent_got_a_clue/pseuds/havent_got_a_clue). 



> Переведено на ВТФ2013. Бета ladyxenax

— Фу, в реальной жизни он еще хуже. 

— Не отвлекайся от цели, Афродита. — Итан наблюдает за Джейн из дальнего угла бара. Она легко скользит на пятидюймовых шпильках по направлению к объекту и бросает на Итана мимолетный взгляд, не дольше миллисекунды, но разговор у них получается односторонним, который определенно заканчивается красноречивым «да пошел ты».

— Черт. Он ужасен! Он что, не может удалить себе эту хрень? Он только что наварил пять миллионов на незаконной продаже оружия. Можно подумать у него не хватит денег на то, чтобы от нее избавиться!

— Меркурий, так не помогают. Если не можешь сказать что-то приятное… — Но Бенджи все-таки прав. Мужик выглядит так, будто подрался с комбайном и после проигрыша вышел еще на несколько раундов. Однако он знает, куда направляется оружие, а агентство отправило команду выяснить, куда оно уходит. В соответствии с собранной информацией, у клиента проблемы с социализацией и он, несмотря на внешний вид, весьма разборчив в том, кого пускает в свою постель. 

Мимо проносят поднос с шампанским. Джейн опрокидывает в себя бокал, позволив напитку обжечь горло и понадеявшись, что если дело зайдет слишком далеко, достаточное количество алкоголя на губах убьет любую гадость, которая вполне может быть у этого парня. Боже, пусть до этого не дойдет.

— Ладно, я пошла, — закусив губу, Джейн смотрит на объект, который в данный момент походя слизывает ужин со своих толстых пальцев. Она совсем не хотела, чтобы звук, случайно сорвавшийся с ее губ, услышали по связи. Она всегда знала, что настанет черед подобной операции, но втайне надеялась, что отвратительного объекта сначала будут обрабатывать Итан или Уилл. 

— Афродита, назад, — это Брандт, который вместе с Бенджи наблюдает за операцией с безопасного расстояния. 

— В чем дело, Бахус? У нас мало времени, — Джейн интересно, что больше раздражает Итана: то, что Уилл тянет время, или то, что он отдает приказы. 

— У нее ничего не получается, Юпитер. Чего ты хочешь? Небольшую задержку или провал операции? Если она не сыграет убедительно, то в лучшем случае мы уйдем отсюда с пустыми руками. 

— Что ты предлагаешь, Бахус? Занять ее место?

— Дай мне время, Юпитер. Я думаю, я могу помочь. Просто молчите. Афродита, назад.

Джейн кажется, что по связи слышно, как у Итана ползут вверх брови, но она слушается Уилла, берет полный бокал с шампанским и удаляется в темный угол бара, откуда видно и Итана, и их цель. 

Итан сверлит ее взглядом, угрюмо крутя в руках бокал скотча. 

— Надеюсь, твоя идея того стоит, Бахус. Даю пять минут.

— Понял, Юпитер, — Уилл делает глубокий вдох. — Афродита, ты помнишь Шри-Ланку?

Джейн втягивает в себя воздух. 

— Не надо. Просто слушай. Помнишь то платье, Афродита? Когда мы были в отеле, Юпитер и Меркурий устанавливали канал связи и камеры слежения? И ты вышла с расстегнутым на спине платьем и попросила тебе помочь? Боже, Афродита, твоя кожа. Я так хотел до тебя дотронуться. Хотел скользнуть рукой под ткань и освободить тебя от этого платья. 

— Хотел прижать тебя к стене, целовать тебя. Трогать, пока ты не застонешь мне в рот, освободить твои груди и ласкать их, заставив тебя стонать еще громче. Застегивая платье, я видел мурашки на твоей коже. Они появились, когда я коснулся твоей шеи? Потому что я бы укусил. Прямо туда, где лежала моя рука. Несильно, так, чтобы остался след и каждый раз, когда бы ты его видела, то вспоминала, что я с тобой сделал. Я бы провел языком по шее до плеча, дотронулся бы до твоих сосков, чтобы почувствовать, какие они твердые. И я хотел бы от тебя услышать еще кое-что. Что тебе нужно дышать, а ты не можешь. Но еще до того как ты сделаешь этот вдох, я бы вжался в тебя, прямо в поясницу, чтобы ты почувствовала, как у меня стоит на тебя, как я с ума схожу, как хочу быть в тебе.

Уилл смутно понимает, что Бенджи все еще в комнате. Он сидит тихо, только ручка скрипит, и время от времени повторяет себе под нос сказанное Уиллом.

— Ты хочешь этого, Афродита? Меня внутри себя? Но все не так просто. Я сначала заставил бы тебя потерять голову. Развернул бы тебя лицом ко мне, почувствовал бы, наконец, жар твоих губ. Хотел бы, чтобы ты дразнила меня языком. Я бы скользнул рукой вниз и почувствовал, какая ты мокрая, как сильно меня хочешь. 

Он смотрит в монитор на Джейн, которая сидит в углу, сжав бокал в руке. После того как он замолчал, стало слышно ее рваное и учащенное дыхание. Даже с расстояния в двадцать футов в камеру видно, как поднимается и опускается ее грудь.

— Я знаю, что ты бы хотела меня внутри. Но я знаю тебя, Афродита. Ты никогда бросаешься в омут с головой. И это не случится, пока мы оба не будем умолять. Ты бы не хотела, чтобы это закончилось быстрее, не больше, чем я, так? Ты бы толкнула меня к кровати, позволила бы на тебя лечь. Тебе нужен жар моего тела, нужно его чувствовать даже через одежду. Ты бы меня так завела. Просто безумно. Просто… жажда почувствовать, жажда попробовать. И я бы полностью тебя раздел, раздвинул ноги, и сначала довел бы тебя до оргазма языком. Я вылизывал бы тебя… там… пока не закричишь. А потом целовал бы так, чтобы мы оба чувствовали, как ты меня хочешь. Боже, я бы к тому времени уже умер, да? Ты бы позволила мне мучиться еще дольше?

Джейн прикусывает губу и бросает взгляд в сторону Итана, который залпом допивает свой скотч. Его явно не оставило равнодушным то, что он только что услышал. Нет смысла отрицать, что эти разговоры доводят ее до предела. Собираясь внизу, жар поднимается, покалывая, до макушки.

— Позволила бы ты, Афродита? Я стал бы твоим рабом только за один шанс быть в тебе. Уверен, что к тому моменту я был бы не в состоянии раздеться. Ты бы меня раздела? Провела бы руками по моей коже, после того как я останусь без одежды, поцарапала бы ногтями, теряя контроль, потому что все происходит слишком медленно? Ох, ожидание того стоит. Я бы медленно в тебя входил, наслаждаясь каждым дюймом, каждым ощущением: какая ты узкая, какая мокрая, каждым издаваемым тобой звуком, но я знаю, Афродита, я знаю, что не смогу так долго. Ты слишком хороша. Я бы входил в тебя с силой, снова и снова. Я чувствую на коже твои ногти. Я бы позже смотрел на следы и ласкал себя, представляя то, чем мы занимались. 

Джейн не в состоянии дышать. Она знает, что покраснела, что глаза потемнели от возбуждения. Брандту стоит потом хорошенько за это поплатиться. Нет ничего страшнее возбужденной и вооруженной женщины. 

— Я бы хотел продержаться дольше, продержаться всю ночь, но от того как ты двигаешь бедрами и как кричишь, когда кончаешь, я бы кончил сильно, так сильно, это было бы офигенно. Я бы упал на тебя. Наши мокрые от пота тела такие теплые и липкие. Я бы держал тебя, чтобы остаться внутри тебя как можно дольше. Ты бы этого хотела? Чтобы я положил голову тебе на грудь, лизал и целовал ее, пока не буду снова готов. Чувствовал бы, как утихает дрожь, пока ты сжимаешься вокруг меня. Боже, я бы рискнул всем на свете, чтобы быть в тебе так каждую ночь. Афродита, скажи мне, ты видишь цель?

Джейн глубоко вдыхает, встает, пошатываясь, и смотрит на объект. 

— Я пошла. Слышу вас чисто и ясно.

Уилл отключается и смотрит на Бенджи, который строчит так быстро, что ручка скоро воспламенится. «Лизал… и целовал…»

— Бенджи! Сосредоточься, приятель. Она пошла, — Уилл улыбается вопреки происходящему. Когда Бенджи сегодня освободится, кое-кто услышит самую крутую в своей жизни фразу для пикапа.

— … Что? Да, вперед. Понял. Твою мать, Брандт. Как ты… где ты… научи меня, о, мастер... — Бенджи аж кланяется ему, как божеству. Уилл хмыкает. 

— Давай закончим с делами, и я научу тебя всему, что знаю, юный Падаван. 

Итан смотрит, как Джейн неторопливо направляется к цели, недвусмысленно качая бедрами, что завораживает не только Итана, но, похоже, и их объект. Она превратилась в соблазнительницу, как они изначально и хотели. Объект ее, со всеми потрохами, и через час миссия превращается из невыполнимой в выполненную, не приведя к чему-то худшему, чем поцелуй, и быстрее, чем они все ожидали. 

Два часа спустя информация в руках отряда "Миссия невыполнима", команды отправлены на перехват и зачистку. Бенджи с блокнотом с грязными заметками направляется в бар. Итан принимает холодный душ (ОЧЕНЬ холодный душ), а Брандт торчит в гостиничном номере, в спортивном костюме, все еще заведенный (конечно, на него это повлияло; не то, что бы он все выдумал), отжимается, стараясь думать о чем-то другом, О ЧЕМ УГОДНО. 

Стук в дверь прерывает его внутренний монолог, похожий на мантру, о бейсбольной статистике и спряжении французских глаголов. Он приглаживает свои влажные от пота волосы. 

Это Джейн. И что еще лучше (или хуже?) это Джейн, в том самом узком платье, в котором она была в Шри-Ланке. Она улыбается уголками губ и поворачивается. 

— Уилл, ты мне не поможешь? Не могу застегнуть. 

У Уилла расширяются глаза, когда он понимает, что происходит. Она проходит мимо него в номер и закрывает дверь.


End file.
